Twisted Time 2: The Hunting Hour
by Darkchild410
Summary: After everything that has happen in a small town called Ghost Village, Utah including the murders of Manny, Robin, Harry and Ann. With everyone is on edge this year of June 19th marks the three year anniversary of the killings. Rated M: Language and violence READERS ARE ADVISED!
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Time 2: The Hunting Hour

Chapter 1: June 17th, 2008.

After everything that has happen in a small town called Ghost Village, Utah including the murders of Manny, Robin, Harry and Ann. With everyone is on edge this year of June 19th marks the three year anniversary of the killings. With the ongoing investigation from the F. B. I still no word on if they had found the killer or killers. It was 90 degrees in Utah, most people here are used to that type of climate. St. Mary High School was out for the summer. A senior named Sabrina was the one who lost her sister Ann that day. On the other hand, Sabrina's worries were becoming less and less. She hanged out with two of her best friends Joey and Maria they too were seniors. With everything that has happened, the school was on board with the high school graduation set on the day before the anniversary. When she left class, she was telling her friends about a handsome guy who turned out to be a substitute for her math class. Sabrina told her friends that this substitute while discussing about graduation and college. He would always fit in an off topic conversation about time. _Time?_ She thought. It was the only word that she could not forget him repeating.

"Sabrina we should head down to café or something." Joey suggested to both of the girls. "I meant like com'on. Member that cute guy you were staring at?" She teasingly asked. Sabrina rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah…..and?" Maria giggled and nudged her.

"Let's go. I swear if he is off then your chances of dating anyone is fucked." Joey exclaimed. She took out her keys and led the girls to her old Ford explorer. Before Sabrina could get in, she looked up at the teacher who was standing there watching her. She looked away and got in the car left feeling uneasy. Joey started the car and the girls left to go to the café. "Sabrina? What's wrong?" Sabrina was caught staring endlessly out the window. Her mind kept replaying the same conversation over and over before turning to Joey.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking of my sister. That's all." She gave a sly smirk. Maria popped in and replied.

"Well at least you don't have the same thoughts like I do. I had Miss Paige twice for art. She creeps us out before. One time. Nichole used green and Miss Paige looked at her art in a disgusted way before returning to Nichole with it and ripped it."

"Sorry for interrupting, but wasn't that three weeks ago?" Joey asked. Sabrina nodded.

"Yeah." The drive was fifteen minutes long, Sabrina kept her eyes on the big brown sign written in bubbly blue font. _Freeway Café._ The girls exited from the car and headed for the building. Sabrina looked back like she feels as if someone was watching her. And he was. That man who was once a sub for a class and now the man she sees watching her and her friends. Joey pulled her by the arm and chuckled. "What the hell were you looking at?" Sabrina turned to her and shook her head. She thought that her brain was probably playing tricks on her. "It's nothing." Maria and Joey smiled and rolled their eyes. "Com'on." Maria suggested. Sabrina looked behind her again and saw that the man was not there.


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Time 2: The Hunting Hour

Chapter 2: A Visit

Sabrina, Joey and Maria drove off from the café, they listened to music, prank call places and people. Joey suggested that they should revisit the house where the murders took place. Sabrina insisted that they should do it tomorrow and do a tribute for her sister. The girls arrived in the neighborhood where they all lived. _ChurchWood Hills._ That was the name. As Joey dropped Sabrina off, they notice a man that looked just like the substitute teacher Sabrina had. It was. It was him. Her mother was talking to him. "I just want to congratulate her for her hard work in school." Tony said. Sabrina's mother caught her eyes on Joey's car pulling in the drive way.

"What is he doing here?" Sabrina asked Joey and Maria.

"That's him! That's the guy who watched our math class. What is his name…um….Tony that's his name." Maria said. Sabrina rolled her eyes as she begin grabbing her belongings. "Hey girls. Hi Sabrina honey." Her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi mom." She replied. She then turned around and waved at her friends. They waved back as they pulled away from the driveway.

"Sabrina? I was just telling your mother how proud I was when your name was called out on the speaker at school about graduation." He smiled.

"Yeah. Honey I find that fantastic." Her mother called out.

"Yeah. I have my gown and dress picked out for the day to come. Are you going Mr. T?" Her tone sound excited but annoyed. Tony was surprised by this and smiled.

"Yes. I will be there. This will be the first school I get to see graduating within this state." Her mother eyes trailed across the porch at Sabrina.

"How about you go in honey and me and Mr. Tony will do some heavy lifting of these boxes." Tony agreed with a smile.

"I don't mind helping Miss. But I have to get going. It's already 5 o'clock. I have to meet someone." Her mother felt disappointed at the sudden dismissal. She glanced at Tony and smiled.

"Well I do thank you for visiting and sharing your thoughts of my daughter and condolences to my deceased daughter."

"No problem. Good bye." Tony leaves and walks to his home. Sabrina rushes in the house to stare out the window on the second floor of the house. She sees him walking along the side walk.

"Sabrina?!" Her mother calls out.

"Yes?" Sabrina leaves from the window and rushes downstairs. "Yes mom?" Her mother stood there for a second as she thinks of something to say.

"Mr. Tony gave me this card. It is for you young lady." Sabrina stares for a moment before taken the card from her mother's gloved hand. She walked towards the steps and sits before opening it. "I will give you some time to read it." She walks away. Sabrina waits for her mother to go back outside. Sabrina opens the card.

"From Mr. Tony, to Sabrina." She reads, her eyebrows narrows as she slowly rips the closer of the envelope. Out peeks a black and blue card. It was strange to her that the colors almost matched what he had on. And it did. She pulls out the card and sees a picture of her sister's corpse leaning on a cherry wood china cabinet. Her breathing starts to get heavy as water starts to form from her eyes. She suspects Tony lied to her mother about the card being a graduation and condolence card but it was something much more and darker. She places the yellow envelope on the step behind her. She stared at the pictures for a moment and started to tear up even more. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. Then something unreal happened. Red strips of liquid poured beneath her fingers. She opened her eyes and almost couldn't believe what she had saw. "Blood." She thought and she tossed the pictures on the floor in front of her. Her breathing started to become heavier as she stared down at her blood covered hands. She slowly looked back at where the picture was tossed and it disappeared. She looked around and then her eyes widen as she heard what it sounds like bones cracking. "Sabrina." A voice cried out. She looked up at the flight of stairs and saw her dead sister crawling. Sabrina started shaking as the corpse came closer. She closed her eyes and screamed. "Leave me ALONE!" She quickly opened her eyes and saw that the blood on her hands and the corpse was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted Time 2: The Hunting Hour

Chapter 3: The Victim

Maria was taking a shower and getting ready for bed, she was home alone. A phone rang and she quickly hopped out of the shower to answer it. She didn't care if her locks where wet. She ran towards the noisy object. "Coming." _Ring. Ring._ She finally answered her phone. "Hello?" Her smiled was stilled plastered on her face.

"Is this Maria Cornell?" A female voice questioned.

"Yes this is she. May I ask who is calling?" She started to get worried. The young women on the phone giggled.

"This is Miss Paige, I wanted to tell you that your art work today is beautiful and I love it." Maria stated feeling creeped out by her calling at that time of night. It was exactly 9 pm.

"Uh…um….thank you." She smiled and shook her head. After they chatted a bit, she thank Paige and hung up the phone. She tucked her wet locks behind her ear and headed back to the bathroom.

"Did she really think you were liking her art?" Tony asked Paige as they waited in the car in front of her house.

"Yes. Do you think she will tell Sabrina about the incident that happened to Sabrina's sister?" She asked while putting on gloves and touching up on her ink filled lips. She then leaned over to grab a sharpened pencil.

"You are not going to fucking kill her. I thought that was my job to do." Tony teased. Paige looked at him through her unicorn colored hair.

"Don't worry." She giggles a little and steps out of the car. "Stay. It won't be long." Tony felt pissed at this. So he disobeyed Paige's orders and stepped out of the car.

"Paige? Let me help. I want to kill too." Paige laughed at him before pulling his hair a little.

"I want to see her struggle breathing. If the bitch opens up her mouth and tells anyone about what we really did to Ana, we will be in deep shit." She yanked her hands away and walked up the steps. They both snuck into the house somehow.

Maria cleaned herself up and put on some silk pajamas. She walked towards her doorway and closed the door to her bed room before going to bed. She laid down on her lime green pillow on her back and closed her eyes. Minutes later she heard her door open, her eyes were half open and it was pitch black in her room. A stranger that was 5'3 and long hair came in with a pencil in her hand. "Don't worry, it will only hurt for a second." She smiles and stabs Maria in the thigh. Maria screamed and rolled off her bed. With the pencil still in her thigh, blood was seeping out as Maria crawled towards the bathroom. She was wincing from the pain and eventually stood up. She found the nearest weapon which was a broom stick and she tried whacking Paige with it. Paige grabbed the end of the broom and pulled her with force sending Maria flying across the room. Maria crawled under the bed and someone grabbed her ankles. She screamed again and tried gripping whatever she called find. Tony entered the room to find Paige struggling. "Is someone wasting your time?" He asked while checking his watch and pulling out his sword. He groans as he starts to get frustrated and yanks Maria from under the bed. "You are really wasted my time. And it's pissing me off!" He slowly drives his blade into Maria's stomach. Paige takes back her pencil from her leg and watches Maria die.

"Too bad she couldn't run from us." Paige remarked as Tony took his blade out and wiped the blood clean from it and placed it back into his holster.

"Too fucking bad." He chuckles and leads Paige to the kitchen where they are to prepare to take Maria and burry her.


End file.
